


Seasonal

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, and also worried newt, protective grindelwald, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: My allergies are kicking my ass, so how about fluffy grindelnewt and one of them has allergies.





	Seasonal

Grindelwald has been helping him for months now and Newt still not sure what to make of it; the first time he thought he had come to kill him, but the dark lord just took care of the poachers that were attacking Newt and vanishes as soon as makes sure he’s safe. It goes on like that for a while, until Grindelwald starts talking to him before apparating away; he asks how Newt’s doing, how his creatures are and if he needs anything else.

Newt’s not sure what’s going on, but he doesn’t tell Queenie, Tina or his brother (to be honest Theseus would be the last person to know).

Of course, he doesn’t trust him, shoving away the sensation of calm and warmth that always spreads all over his body whenever he’s around. He answers the man’s questions, but still moves out of the way every time Grindelwald tries to approach him, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes.

It’s not real, right? It couldn’t be. Why would the dark lord feel sad just because Newt doesn’t want to be close to him?

It doesn’t make any sense.

However, everything changes the next week; it’s late and Newt’s trying to get out of a bar, but the wizard that had captured the bowtruckles just realized he’s been robbed. He chases after Newt, cursing and attacking him, aiming his wand at his head. But when he reaches the street, a curse stops him cold, knocking him out.

Grindelwald doesn’t kill when Newt’s around, because he has asked him not to. Still, he’s not sure why the dark lord just does as he says.

He’s ready to go, as he always does, but then he looks at Grindelwald; watery eyes staring back at him, a red nose and an expression of exhaustion that Newt can’t ignore.

“Are you okay?” He takes a step forward for the first time.

“I’m completely fine,” the dark lord huffs right beef he sneezes and Newt can’t help but worry.

It’s a voice he can ignore, the one that always cares about others, especially the ones that have been good to him. And Grindelwald has definitely been kind and helpful; always saving Newt and his creatures.

“Come, I’ll take care of you,” Newt says, taking Grindelwald’s hand in his, shocking the dark lord, although not enough for him to let go of the magizoologist’s hand.

“It’s nothing… It’s fall and I just forgot to take my potion,” he insists, but follows Newt anyway, allowing the other to take his arm to apparate them away.

Back in his hotel room, Newt makes sure the bowtruckles are fine and sits Grindelwald on the bed. Good thing, Newt’s prepared for almost everything.

He caresses the other’s cheeks, knowing he must be crazy to do something like that, but the dark lord just closes his eyes, leaning in the touch.

“So… That’s all I had to do? To allow my allergies to kick in for you to finally touch me?” Grindelwald smiles, a gesture that’s mixed up with sorrow and loneliness. “If I had known–”

Blushing, Newt shoves him the potion.

“Just drink this already,” he orders, making Grindelwald’s sorrow vanish.

“As you wish, darling.”

Newt tries not to smile at the endearment, stopping himself from thinking too much about it. “Now you go to sleep while I–”

“Please stay.”

Biting his lower lip, knowing that’s a mistake, Newt sits on the bed, gasping when Grindelwald lays down, with his head on Newt’s lap.

Deciding to follow his instinct instead of his head, Newt starts running his fingers through Grindelwald’s hair. The man almost purrs under the attention.

“So… All this time, you just wanted me to touch you?”

The mismatched eyes stare up at him.

“Well… That’s not exactly the only thing I want from you, Newton,” he grins. “A kiss would be very much appreciated too.”

The sincerity is almost overwhelming and Newt loses the fight against his blush and his common sense.

“Why?”

Grindelwald sighs, like he’s trying to explain arithmancy to a five year old.

“So you haven’t figured it out yet?” He says, before taking Newt’s hand and kissing it. “I’m in love with you.”

It’s surprising and yet it’s not, it’s like part of him had always known.

He stays silent until Grindelwald moves away, pain clear in his eyes.

“Thanks for the potion, I’ll go now…” But Newt takes his hand, stopping him.

“You just have to ask, you know? Next time you want me to t–touch you,” Newt stammers, feeling flustered and excited.

The grin he gets in response is wide, follow by a spark in those mismatched eyes.

“Can I ask you to be mine?”

“No… Not yet.” Newt says, as Grindelwald leans closer; he has never seen that man smiling like that before.

He’s in big trouble, isn’t he?


End file.
